Boredom
by atelophobic-errorist
Summary: AU. Bad things happen when Amelia gets bored. Unfortunately Matthew was there one of these times. Well, maybe it was lucky in this case. Nyo!America/Canada. PURE SMUT LIKE JESUS CHRIST. Also incest huehuehue. Human names used.


_**This is just a little one shot, only written to see how well I can write smut, since it's been awhile since I actually tried to write some, so... enjoy, I guess? ^^;**_

 _ **Decided to try Nyo!America/Canada because it's freaking adorable uwu**_

 _ **Warning: This is pure smut. That's about it. Oh, also incest, so yeah.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**_

* * *

Amelia sighed as she flopped down on her brother's bed. "Mattie, I'm bored…"

Matthew kept his eyes on his book, not even giving his sister a glance. "Then go do something."

"Come with me, then!" Amelia exclaimed. "I wanna do something with you."

"I'm busy. I need to finish this chapter."

"Please—"

"No."

"Pleaseeee…"

"No."

Amelia let out a 'hmph' and curled into a ball, facing away from her brother. However, Matthew couldn't care less if his sister was mad at him or not; she was always like this.

Amelia's eyes widened and she smirked, suddenly getting an idea.

 _You know, bad things happen when I get bored, Mattie._

Amelia stood up on her knees and, as quietly as she could with Matthew's old creaky bed, crept towards her brother.

 _I always get what I want._

Amelia leaned forward and, without warning, grabbed his crotch.

 _And you know that._

Matthew yelped at the sudden touch. "A-Amelia?! What t-the hell are you d-doing?!"

Amelia giggled at Matthew's shyness. "Aw, c'mon Mattie, lighten up." She began to stroke his balls through his jeans.

Matthew bit his lip to hold back a moan. _This isn't right this isn't right this isn't right—_

Amelia smiled. _Mattie, do you how fuckin' adorable you are?_ She opened her mouth and trailed her tongue up the shell of his ear.

Matthew couldn't hold them back anymore. He realized how defenseless he was against her. She knew all of his weak points. _Goddammit, Amelia..._

He let out a low, shaky moan, making Amelia crack a victorious smile. _Jackpot._

She unzipped his pants and snuck her hand into his boxers. Amelia slowly started to rub his cock, her thumb stroking the tip.

"A-Amelia—" Matthew gasped out between moans.

"Shush," Amelia interrupted, a shit eating grin on her face. "Just ignore me, Mattie. You said you had to finish that chapter, right?"

"Y-yes," Matthew panted. _What the hell is this girl doing to me?_

"Then go ahead," she whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear.

Matthew nodded and continued to read. It was harder (no pun intended) then Amelia made it sound like it was. Everytime he would finish a page she would stroke faster, like it was some sort of reward, and it was really hard (again, no pun intended) to focus on a book while a girl was jacking you off, who would have known.

Matthew could feel something about to explode and he closed his eyes on instinct, his face burning. "Amelia, I-I'm gonna—"

All of a sudden it was gone. Amelia withdrew her hand, his dick starting to miss her touch already.

 _ **And right when he was about to cum, too.**_

"Ah ah ah," she said in a scolding manner, like a parent would use on a child. "Now, we wouldn't want you to cum too early, now would we?"

 _This girl is a fucking sadist._

Matthew had enough.

He threw his book to God knows where, making a loud _thud_ as it hit the ground, making Amelia flinch. Matthew used this opportunity to throw Amelia on the ground, making her kneel in front of his throbbing—and _huge_ , Amelia noted—cock.

"You caused me enough trouble as it is," he growled in a tone that was not normal for him, "and you're gonna finish it. Now, I suggest you start sucking or I resort to something worse on your part."

Matthew's words sent a shiver through Amelia's spine and pussy. Her Mattie wasn't like this. But it wasn't like she was complaining or anything.

She nodded, her fear starting to disappear, and grasped his dick with a shaking hand. Not with fear, but excitement. Matthew pushed her head forward, his patience starting to decrease. She slowly leaned forward some more and gave the tip a shy lick.

Matthew hissed and subconsciously pushed her head toward his dick even more, so much so that she caught some of it in her mouth.

" _Go_ ," he commanded, glaring down at the girl. Amelia started to move forward and backwards again, sucking all of the way, her tongue swirling around his head, and using the hand she placed on his dick to stroke what her mouth couldn't reach.

Matthew bit back his moans with little success. Amelia was doing pretty well. Her mouth was tight and moist, and she even attempted to deepthroat him at one point, doing a very good job in the process. He noticed that she had even started to finger herself. Her shorts and panties were pooled around her knees, and she had two fingers deep into her opening, pumping every now and then, while she was using her thumb to rub her clit.

Matthew wasn't one for bribes, but he'd definitely do whatever he could to see this again.

Suddenly, Matthew felt a familiar feeling start to arise in his stomach. "F-fuck, Amelia, I'm g-gonna—!"

Amelia didn't react as quick as she did the previous time, as Matthew came into her mouth, just as Amelia came herself. Her juices exploded all over her hand as her brother's seed went down her throat. She pulled back after he was done. Both of them regained their breath. Matthew's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Shit!" he gasped. "Amelia, I'm sorr—"

Amelia raised a finger (from her clean hand, mind you) to his mouth to silence him. She smiled. "Hey, it's alright Mattie. You don't need to worry about me. I enjoyed myself as much as you did."

Matthew blushed, unable to look her in the eye.

"And besides," she continued, pulling her shorts up, "I'm starting to like this 'aggressive' side of yours. I'd love to see it more often." She winked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Er, well…" Matthew started, his face the color of Antonio's tomatoes, "we should probably get cleaned up, because… um, yeah…"

Amelia laughed. "True, c'mon, you can shower with me."

"Wait—" he started, before he was pulled by Amelia towards the bathroom. He didn't even get a chance to button up his pants yet!

"We should do that again sometime, Mattie," she said, smirking.

Matthew smiled softly, despite his face still burning like hell. "Yeah, I'd like that…" he said, closing the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

 _ **well**_

 _ **w-well then**_

 _ **um**_

 _ **i hope you enjoyed the sin i just wrote**_

 _ **imma just**_

 _ **go now**_

 _ **leave a review telling me how i did i guess?**_

 _ **er yeah bye**_


End file.
